


A Little Push

by Sciam_McDunbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Party, Revelations, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_McDunbar/pseuds/Sciam_McDunbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the bonfire, Mason gets Liam to admit that he likes Scott and gives him a little push in the right direction.</p>
<p>This fic is in response to a fic prompt I received from whittemore-hale on tumblr, "At the bonfire, believing he's drunk Liam goes over to Scott and macks on him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The admission.

"I'm not asking because I want to know. I'm asking because I want to help," Mason said to Liam, who proceeded to finish the rest of the drink in his bottle.

Liam wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then turned to Mason, "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Are we really going there?" Mason asked, "We've barely hung out these past few weeks. Hell, this is the closest to a normal conversation we've had in ages, and I'm pretty sure that's due to the drinking."

"Hey, that's not fair," Liam said, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"No, man, that's totally fair. And even when we do get some time together, you're always taking off. Like that time you disappeared while we were running --"

Liam cut him off, "I was kidnapped! And," he said pointedly, "I almost died!"

"Fine. Bad example. But that doesn't explain you running off all the other times? You seem normal, and then all of a sudden it's like I don't even exist. You've suddenly looked around and run off more times than I care to count. And don't think I haven't noticed your new friends. How did you get mixed up in a group of juniors anyway?" Mason asked.

At some point, Liam had managed to refill his bottle with a mixture of what looked like Jack and Coke, and had begun drinking again. _This isn't working as fast as I thought it would,_ he thought. "Maybe you're right. Crap, I didn't mean to be such a terrible friend. I just . . . I don't know. But they're cool." Mason gave him a disbelieving stare. "No, really. They just kind of took me under their wing, I guess. Especially Scott!"

Mason noticed how Liam's eyes lit up and how he began scouring the crowd after mentioning Scott's name. "You do remember that Scott introduced himself to you by sending you to the hospital, right?" he asked.

"That was an accident. He didn't mean to. He's been really great ever since, too." After taking another long gulp, he continued, "Scott's a really good guy, actually. He's nice, and caring, and, like, always there for you. He's the one who helped me get out of that well that Garrett left me in to die, you know. And he has this way of making you feel --" he stopped suddenly, blushing a little, and looking a bit startled.

Mason picked up on the sudden change. "No, Liam. This is the longest you've talked to me in weeks, and you do _not_ get to suddenly clam up when you're about to say something interesting." He poked Liam in the ribs and continued, "Now spill it. I'm your best friend, and whatever you were about to say, I'm pretty sure it's the kind of thing that best friends share."

At that, Liam's blush intensified, "Yeah, you're right. It's just . . . I hadn't thought of it like that, and it kind of took me by surprise." The thoughts made his head swim a little, but he kept talking. "Fine. Scott has this way of making you feel . . . special, you know?" He thought that if his face got any more flushed, he might just pass out; but since life is almost never so kind, he remained quite uncomfortably conscious. He tried to compensate with another swig from his bottle. "Damn it."

"Oh, my god! You like him, don't you!" Mason exclaimed, and Liam immediately covered his mouth, poorly, and shushed him. Mason got his mouth free with little trouble, lowered his voice a little, and said "You do!" Then at little more than a whisper, Mason asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were --?"

"I'm not!" Liam interrupted. "At least I don't think so. I can't think of any other guys I like. Just Scott." There, he'd said it, and it felt kind of good to at least be able to share it with Mason. "Is that weird?"

"Yes," Mason replied matter-of-factly, "it's definitely weird." When Liam gaped at him in something nearing horror, he laughed and then continued, "but not unheard of. Really, it's going to be fine. The important question now is what are you going to do about it?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I hadn't even admitted I liked him out loud until now, so . . . should I do anything at all?" Liam asked.

"Of course you should! And you should do it soon. Like now," Mason replied.

That shocked Liam. _"Now?"_

Mason gave him a pointed look, "You're at a party. There's a lot of drinking going on, so you have plausible deniability if it doesn't work. Can you think of a better time?"

At about that time, Liam could have sworn he heard the music go up just a little, and a few seconds later he started to feel his thoughts become a little murkier. _Okay, now the alcohol's kicking in. Finally!_ Suddenly, Mason's suggestion didn't seem so scary. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. I'm going to do it! . . ." and after a brief pause, "how do I do it?"

Mason rolled his eyes at that, "Boy, you are hopeless. Listen to me carefully. Just talk to him. Then try complimenting him. And make sure to initiate bodily contact, but try not to do so in a creepy, drunken way. If he's interested, the rest should take care of itself."

Liam looked a little confused, but quickly recovered, "Right. I can do this. I got this," Liam said with . . . well, something that could be mistaken for confidence by someone who didn't know him as well as Mason did.

As Liam walked in the direction he thought Scott was in -- yep, Mason could see Scott over closer to the fire, talking to Malia Tate -- Mason thought to himself, _Yeah, he's totally going to embarrass himself._


	2. The Big Spoon?

_Alright, here I go,_ Liam thought, as he began making his way over to where he'd last seen Scott. He got there, though he stumbled a few times. At one time, his vision even got a little fuzzy. _Oh, yeah, I'm definitely feeling it now._ When his vision cleared up, he was standing in front of Malia, and Scott was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell?" Liam exclaimed, drawing a weird expression from Malia.

As blunt as ever, Malia cut right to the chase. "So? What do you want?"

Liam winced a little at her harsh tone. "Oh, I . . . I thought I saw Scott over here earlier. I wanted to talk to him about something."

Malia didn't miss a beat. "You're pretty clingy, even for a beta. You should probably work on that." When Liam sighed, practically pouting, Malia rolled her eyes. "Fine! When he noticed I was getting a little drunk, he went to check on you. Something about werwolves not being able to get drunk had him pretty spooked. In fact," Malia craned her neck to look in the direction that Liam had come from, "he's over there talking to your little friend right now. You must have walked right past each other. How did you not smell each other? I'm not great at that yet, but that's pretty bad."

Liam responded defensively, not really registering Malia's comment about werewolves not being able to get drunk, "I'm a little drunk, too! I guess it affects the nose." He noticed that Malia was already looking bored with him, "I guess I'll head back over there before Scott disappears again."

Malia's eyes were already focused elsewhere, and she gave him a dismissive wave, "Yeah, you do that." And with that, Malia began walking toward a group of older students on the other side of the bonfire. She tripped once, but quickly regained her composure, but it made Liam feel a little better.

When Liam got near where Scott and Mason were talking, he realized that Scott hadn't noticed him yet. _That's weird. I guess the loud music must be overloading him._ Also, being this close to Scott was making him really nervous under the circumstances. _Why did I promise Mason that I'd do something tonight? I'm not ready for this. I'm not! No, Laim. Get it together. You can do this. Just go for it!_

A bright idea came to Liam. _I'll just jump at him from behind, and hug him that way. We're always doing stuff like that during training, so I can play it off if I have to. Wait, was I supposed to initiate physical contact first, or last, or . . . damn it, I should have asked Mason to be more specific! Oh, well, it's now or never . . ._ And with that thought, Liam clumsily jumped forward.

As tipsy as he was feeling, he hit his mark well enough. Scott let out a huff as the pint-sized beta connected with his back. Liam's speech slurred a bit. "Hey! Scott! You came to find me!"

Realizing who it was, Scott just gave a little smirk and ruffled his hair. "How do you know I didn't just come over here to talk to Mason?"

"Malia told me! She said you were worried about me getting drunk. You," he punctuated by squeezing his arms a little tighter around Scott's shoulders for a moment, "are such a good friend. But as you can see, I am totally good. Great, even!"

"Well, you certainly seem happy," Scott said, but then his tone got a little serious and he dropped his voice so that Mason wouldn't overhear. "I'm just trying to figure out how you and Malia are getting drunk at all. That shouldn't be possible."

Liam missed the concern in Scott's voice. "Well, it is!" At about this time, the music's volume went up again, coinciding with another bout of dizziness. Liam almost lost his grip, but managed to tighten his arms around Scott's shoulders again before he fell. When the dizziness had passed, he found that his head was resting nose-first against Scott's neck. "You know . . . you . . . you smell nice," he slurred.

Scott chuckled. At least, that's what it felt like. He dislodged Liam from his shoulders with little effort, sitting him down next to Mason. "You're more drunk than I thought. Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to take you home?"

Liam's eyes were a bit glassy as he responded, "Really? Yeah. You can take me home . . . if you want to." He's not sure what made him think the next statement was a good idea, but at the time it seemed brilliant. "But I . . . get to be . . . the big spoon." His head lolled to one side. Mason looked at him a bit agog, but Scott was too distracted by his own sudden dizziness to respond himself.

Mason asked Scott, "Dude, are you okay? How much did you have to drink?"

Scott replied, "Nothing. I didn't have anything. Wait, something's not right --"

This is when things got too fuzzy for Liam to keep track of what was going on. He was vaguely aware of being grabbed by someone. There was shuffling, falling, and a bit of yelling. What was that smell? Was he . . . wet? Why was he wet? And why couldn't he think straight? He knew he should be worried, but he couldn't think straight enough to manage it. This weird limbo seemed to go on for a long time, until --

The music stopped.

The change was pretty drastic. Laim found that he could suddenly form complete thoughts, and he could move at least a little under his own power. He didn't feel perfect, but he was getting better by the second. When his eyes were able to focus, he looked up to see Scott talking to . . . Derek? When did Derek get here? A few other things became obvious to him. There were bodies on the floor, which meant that something bad had just happened. And the reason he was wet was that he was doused in gasoline. The smell was hard to mistake.

Once things had apparently been dealt with, Scott was leaning in front of him, offering him a hand up. Liam took it, and as he was pulled up he asked, "Scott? What happened here?"

"Another assassination attempt. They used the music to mess with our senses somehow. That's why it seemed like you were getting drunk. Derek and Braeden saved us, so . . . everything's ok now," Scott replied. He pulled the neck of his shirt up a little and took a sniff. "We should really get cleaned up. This can't be safe."

They'd both learned the importance of keeping changes of clothes on hand by this point, so they were in new clothes pretty quickly. Once they were back in the hallway and about to leave the building, Scott asked, "So do you need me to take you home now, or . . . ?"

"Yeah," Liam responded, "I think that would be best. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and Liam?" Scott asked, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" Liam said, wondering about the smirk.

"You . . . can _totally_ be the big spoon." he said, smiling.

Liam froze in his tracks, his thoughts racing through his head. Scott was out the door by the time Liam was able to move again, and he hurried to catch up, smiling the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sciam-mcdunbar on tumblr. Thank you for reading.


End file.
